The Gift of Love
by GoddessOfOTP
Summary: My name is Zelda. And here's a message to all you good people: Give to others. Don't believe me? Here's a story to change your mind. ZeLink One-Shot. Enjoy!


My name is Zelda. Princess Zelda of Hyrule, to be formal. And here's a message to all you good people out there: give to others. _Always_ give to others. No matter the size or price of what you give; just give to others. It is worth it. You are giving to those who don't have, and you definitely get something out of it. And what you get might not be a physical thing that you can touch and feel. Don't believe me? I have a story to change your mind.

"Always give to others." That was my policy by which I always lived, and it still is. Now, being a princess in an isolated castle, my father was the one who knew about the people in the kingdom and how to deal with them. I was just... the princess.

I wanted to be more than that. I wanted to help people and, by my policy, give to others who don't have. I love the people of my kingdom and I want to be apart of their lives and help them.

So, I decided to give one of my kidneys. I know, I know: that sounds a little extreme. But a local hero of my kingdom had just gotten a disease that is damaging one of his kidneys, and it could be fatal if he doesn't get a kidney transplant, and I wanted to help.

My father, of course, knew about this. And he encouraged me to help this local hero, which I am grateful for.

So, one night, I left my castle, which hasn't happened in a long, long time. I loved the feeling of the grass on my feet, and the feeling of where I was going being a place where I can help someone in need. I rode my horse all the way to the local hospital, which wasn't very luxury and perfect, but it was trusted.

I walked in and lowered the hood of my cloak to reveal my face. The receptionist smiled. "Ah, Princess Zelda," he said while bowing his head to me, "you came! I'm proud."

I smiled. "Of course I came!" I said.

"It's like you to help others," said the receptionist. "You're so considerate." I smiled again.

Eventually the receptionist let me into the room where the patient was. I shyly opened the door...

I probably shouldn't have thought this at the time, but the hero was... very handsome.

I had known him. Of _course_ I had known him: he was Link, the well-known Hero of Hyrule and wielder of the Triforce of Courage (I myself had the Triforce of Wisdom). His tales are told all throughout the kingdom, and he sounded very heroic when I read about him. But seeing him in that room, in a patient's outfit, lying on the bed, clutching his stomach as if to protect his damaged kidney... it made me upset, and all the more determined to help.

Realizing I was staring, I said, "Greetings. I am Princess Zelda and... I am here to give you a kidney."

Link's mouth went agape. "You?" he said, jolting up from his position but then slowly slumping back down. "You're my donor?"

"Of course!" I answered with a grin. "I'm always happy to help!"

Link smiled. "Well, my name is-"

"Link," I said, interrupting him. "You're name is Link. I know your name... you're a hero!"

"Oh," said Link. "Yeah... well, how's it feel to be standing in the presence of a hero? Not as good as standing in the presence of a _princess,_ that's for sure."

I blushed and laughed. "For a guy with a deadly illness, you're pretty giddy."

"Smile your way through the bad times," said Link with a smirk. "That's my policy."

"Mine," I said, shuffling my feet, "is to always give to others. That's... kind of what brought me here."

Link sighed while still smiling. "A gift," he said, turning his head to the wall. I raised an eyebrow. He explained, "That's what you are. A gift, to me. I was given the gift of life when I was born, and now that gift is in danger of being taken away. And now, you're here to re-give it. So..." he blushed madly. "... thank you."

I didn't know what to say. I was straight up swooning at this point... I loved it.

Soon the receptionist came in and told me it was time to leave. So I did, and for the next week, I kept coming back to the hospital to talk to Link, who had interesting things to say about just about every topic ever.

I just loved giving hope to someone in desperate need. I gives me a warm feeling in my heart.

The surgery came sooner than I had anticipated, but I was ready. They removed Link's sick kidney and removed one of mine, and gave Link my kidney. Link was _ecstatic_ that his disease had been cured and I had the same feeling that I had saved someone's life. After the surgery, I was waiting in Link's room with him. He was on the bed, still resting after the surgery, for he technically had to have two. I was in the chair next to his bed, lost in my thoughts (or maybe his eyes) when he thanked me.

"For what?" I asked, barely thinking.

"For saving my life!" Link said with a laugh. "I probably would be dead by now if it weren't for you! Thank you!"

I was smiling so much that my face hurt. So was Link. I romantically sighed as we gazed at each other. Link glanced at my lips and I blushed madly.

Then he slowly leaned in and kissed me.

I was taken aback by the kiss, but fell into it, wrapping my hands around his neck. There was only one thing I was thinking during our kiss: _This is the happiest I've ever been._ And it was: I was so, joyfully, blissfully happy.

He pulled away suddenly and I slowly opened my eyes. He stared at me and I stared back, my face a bright red.

He took my hand in his. "Princess Zelda," he said. "... I love you."

I brightened. "I love you too." And we kissed again.

So, to all of you people out there afraid to give to others, just know that it is not something to be frightened of. I gave life to someone in need, and you can give to someone, as well.

And who knows: Maybe you yourself might receive a gift from it.

Me?

I got the gift of love.


End file.
